


Once in a Lifetime

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: A Walk to Remember AU with malex.Alex Manes has cancer, and is keeping it from everyone. Until he meets Michael Geurin, and falls in love-despite his vows not to.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 71
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was staring at himself in the mirror. His hair was already starting to fall, as he continued to brush it. There was a knock on the door, and his mother opened it.

Mindy Manes gave a sad smile to her son, as she sat down next to him.

"You knew that this was going to happen, sweetheart," she told Alex, and Alex sighed, looking down.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to... _;look_ as normal as possible. You know?"

Mindy nodded, as she picked up the brush.

"I know, sweetie. I promise, it doesn't look that bad."

She kissed Alex on the forehead.

"Are you looking forward to the first day of school?" She asked, and Alex snorted.

"Why? I'm still going with the same kids."

"I know Kyle Valenti was a bully last year," Mindy admitted, looking forlorn. "But...I really think he's changed a lot this summer."

"Whatever. I really don't have time for his drama."

"You might want to be more gentle," Mindy reminded him. "You don't know what people are going through."

Alex swallowed, as he slung his guitar over his shoulder, and leaned down to kiss Mindy on the cheek.

"I'll be more kind to people," he promised, and she patted him on the shoulder.

"That's my boy," she praised.

* * *

Guerin glared at the school, at the entryway.

"Come on," Max Evans chided, as he placed his arm around Michael's shoulder "This school doesn't bite."

"Speak for yourself," Isobel retorted, as she arrived next to them. "It bites me in the ass all the time."

"Lovely, Isobel. Just what Michael *needs* to hear on his first day," Max responded, with an eyeroll.

Michal swallowed as he thought of his foster parents, and how glad he was to be in a safer home. He couldn't screw this up. He was caught off guard by a young teen walking by him, carrying a guitar-and with longish hair.

"Who's that?" He asked, and was surprised his voice was shaking.

"I think our Michael's might be bitten by puppy love," Isobel teased, with a wink.

"Seriously Iz, I just asked who he was. I don't believe in love at first sight garbage," Guerin spat, annoyed a showing his more vulnerable side.

"That's Alex Manes, and he's basically trouble," Max warned and Michael raised his eyebrows.

"His parents recently got divorced due to his father beating the crap out of him because he's gay," Max admitted. "And now he's this sullen loner kid, who doesn't hang out with anyone. He wouldn't look good on your progress report-Guerin. To be hanging out with someone like him."

Guerin narrowed his eyes at Evans.

"That's a real shitty thing to say," he snapped and Max opened his mouth.

"What Max MEANS," Isobel interrupted quickly. "Is that you are finally in a safe foster home. We don't want you doing anything to screw that up..."

She silently cursed at the hurt look on Guerin's face.

"So it's always my fault? That things don't work out?"

Before Max and Isobel could say anything Guerin stormed ahead of them, and to the locker place where Alex Manes stood. 

Michael extended his hand, in greeting.

"Hi," he said, sounding-and feeling-shy suddenly. Alex looked at him, and a raised eyebrow. "My name is Michael Guerin," Guerin added. "I'm uh...new here, and was wondering if you could help me show me around....I...what's your name?"

God he sounded so stupid. But he saw the other man's lips curl into a smile.

"My name's Alex," the other teen told him, as he closed his locker. "Alex Manes. And sure, I'll show you around."

And Guerin knew that this thought was cheesy-but he also knew it was true. That he had a sudden feeling this his life would never be the same, again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's sarcastic filled tour was a _lot_ more entertaining one than the principal gave Michael, and his foster parents.

"Over there is the yearbook club where all the kiss ass popular kids get forever remembered as the peeking at high school people," Alex commented, dryly and Guerin snickered.

"Over there's the gym," Alex continued. "Filled with hopeful wannabees using their daddy's wallet to get into colleges that they can't even spell."

"Damn," Michael chuckled, shaking his head. "I think you might hate school more than me."

Alex gave him a sideways glance.

"Probably." 

He then pushed the door to the music room.

"This is one of the better places," he admitted. "The music room. I go here after school so I don't talk to other conformists."

"You're a bit harsh on everyone," Guerin noted- and Alex sighed, as he sat down.

"I have my reasons, trust me."

Guerin swallowed.

"Yeah well...I like music, too...I also play guitar. Or, I used to."

Alex nodded.

"Maybe you should join the orchestra, or a band."

"And what?" Michael retorted. "Become another conformist?"

"Touche."

Alex stood up, when the bell rang.

"I'm in this room at 4:30. You can come by, if you want. And try out some of the material here."

"Neat," Michael replied, with a nod. "I'll stop at the library beforehand."

Alex said nothing, and Guerin was quick to respond.

"I know that makes me probably some kind of geek-"

"I didn't say that," Alex admonished.

"Well most people comment on how reading is overrated, blah, blah blah..." Michael shrugged. "I don't know...reading offers an-"

"Escape," Alex supplied, and Michael nodded, relieved that someone got it.

"Yeah, an escape."

"That's what music does for me,"Alex admitted, and cleared his throat. "So uh...4:30?"

"Sure thing," Guerin nodded, eager to already have bonded with someone like Alex.

But still, as he went about his day, and the teachers droned on about material that was remedial to him he couldn't help but see what Max meant about Alex not being good for him.

Alex totally had sarcasm down. But there was something hidden behind that sarcastic front. Some kind of secret hurt buried deep within. It was enough to keep Geurin's all too intelligent brain occupied for the rest of the day.

He was wise enough not to tell the Evan siblings where he was going-and only mentioned the library.

There he found himself, for the first time, looking at the clock-waiting for the time he could see Alex again. He almost felt...jittery.

At least his foster mom seemed okay with him staying late. He liked her a lot, and secretly didn't want to let her down.

Quietly he went to the music room. There he saw Alex being surrounded by a couple of jocks.

The leader of the group was grabbing Alex's collar.

"I _know_ you're the one who took my medical books, *fairy*," the bully spat. "Was it so you could try and find some naked men, or something? Perv?"

"Get the fuck off of me, Valenti," Alex snapped, as he shoved the jock back. Quickly Michael stepped in between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" He asked, and the Valenti guy narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Geurin frowned.

"Not really your business, but my name is Michael Guerin, and I'm-"

"Nanc's lover?"

Guerin clenched his fist, remembering to take deep breaths. 

Alex touched him on the shoulder.

"Don't, Guerin. He's not worth it."

Guerin felt warmth inside, at his last name being used by Alex. There was such kindness, and sincerity to it. He narrowed his eyes, and some lockers flung open, across from them-with stuff spilling out.

"Come on, Kyle," one of the other jocks said-as they jumped. "I can't be accused of trashing the school, again."

Kyle glared at the two other men.

"This isn't over yet," he snapped and Guerin rolled his eyes.

"Looking forward to it!" He called after the group-as they ran off. Alex was chuckling, and shaking his head.

"I don't know what the hell just happened...and I more than could have handled it myself-" Alex started, and Geurin was about to say something, until Alex finished his sentence. "But thank you."

Guerin was silent, before swallowing. 

"No problem.

"Come on," Alex urged, as he eyed the mess nervously. "I don't know what's going on, and what happened to those lockers-but I don't want to get you into trouble on your first day. Let's go out to the nearby park to practice."

"Sounds good," Guerin agreed, proud of using his powers so carefully. 

The rest of the hour went by quickly at the park. Alex was an amazingly patient teacher, and Guerin was already remembering his older lessons.

"I'd uh...really like it if I could take more lessons from you," Michael told Alex, as he cleared his throat. "I'll pay you, of course," he added, and Alex brushed that offer down.

"I'll teach you on one condition," Alex decided, after a few seconds of silence. Michael glanced at Alex's earnest expression.

"Anything," Guerin breathed, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. Alex gave him a sad smile.

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me."

The oddness of that request broke their trance and Guerin almost laughed, but smiled in relief-instead.

"Deal."

Alex nodded, and shook Michael's hand.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Max and Isobel were both quick to notice the change in Geurin's steps. Like there was a little bounce in it, somehow. And they weren't fooled by who probably caused it. 

"We warned you to stay away from him!" Max snapped as he, and Isobel, cornered him in the hallway. Michael scowled.

"Yeah, I know. And I really don't care. Alex is the only _decent_ one here at this fucking school. I'd rather hang out with him than any of those jocks!" He nodded in Valenti's crowd direction,with disgust.

"We just don't want your foster parents to freak out," Isobel told him, and he sighed.

"Look, Carla actually said she was fine with me hanging out with Alex when I mentioned his name last night. She doesn't really care about who I hang out with."

"But WE do," Max shot back, and Michael shook his head.

"Drop it, Max, okay? You're on thin ice," Guerin warned, and stormed off. Isobel placed her hand on Max's shoulder, to stop him.

"We're going to have to let him make mistakes on his own," she told her brother, sadly. "That's how you grow."

Max sighed, and shook his head.

"I just want to protect him," he muttered. "Alex just brings tragedy wherever he goes."

"Maybe, but maybe we're judging too harshly," Isobel told him. Max shook his head in defeat.

"Maybe. I just hope Alex is more good for him, than bad."

She nodded at that,

"Me too."

* * *

Max found Alex at his locker.

"So uh,..you're doing anything this weekend?" He asked, almost shyly. "I thought maybe we could work on some music more." Alex looked at him, somewhat startled-and a little oblivious to the situation.

"What?"

"Music," Michael reminded him. "We could work on music this weekend."

"I..." Alex shook his head. "I can't. I have some events to go to."

"Oh." Michael paused. "Oh,okay. Sorry to bother you."

But Alex was already walking away, leaving Michael in a confused daze

* * *

Alex hated treating Michael like that, but he had his reasons.

He was going to get more mris that weekend, and starting chemo therapy. He really didn't want to have Michael involved. He was truly startled, though, when he was shoved into a corner but a young blond. An ANGRY young blond.

"Um...what the hell?!" He snapped, and she responded, tensly.

"NO, what the hell is wrong with you? Michael is looking *miserable* after talking to you! What the hell did you say to him?!"

"I...WHO are you?!" Alex cried out, truly lost.

"Isobel Evans. Michael's sister!"

Alex's face paled.

"I didn't know...that...I just met him."

"Of course you didn't know that," Isobel replied, with a shake of her head. "But what did you say to make him look like he wanted to cry?"

Alex bit his lip.

"I didn't really say anything...I he wanted to hang out. But I can't. this weekend-"

"Oh really? Because you have some hot date, or something?" Isobel crossed her arms, and he gave her a baffled look.

"NO! Because I have a fucking MRI! And I'm starting Goddamned Chemo Therapy!" With that news he stormed off, leaving Isobel-for once-totally speechless...


	4. Chapter 4

There was another reason why Alex Manes was stressed. He was stressed for his ex boyfriend-Forrest Long. Forrest was wanting to be more popular-so he had been trying to hang out with Kyle Valenti's crowd more. That was the main reason they broke up.

_"You're *twice* the man Kyle , and his croonies, are!" Alex had pleaded with Forrest-but with no avail. Forrest was determined to have at least one person in his family be popular. And possibly go to college, because he had made the cut._

Apparently Kyle's friends had requested him to do a dare. A sort of hazing ritual that weekend, and Alex was *terrified* of that. He had went to find Forrest, who was busy finishing his lunch.

"Forrest, don't do this."

Forrest sighed, as he glanced up.

"Really, Alex, you have to leave me the hell alone."

"I'm WORRIED about you, okay?! Kyle, and his buddies have gotten into *loads* of trouble in the past. I DON'T want them dragging you into it!"

Forrest dumped his tray, and glared at Alex.

"No one is dragging me into anything."

He walked away before Alex could protest.

* * *

Forrest was nervous on the way to the place.

He could hear Alex's voice, begging him to stay away.

But he had to follow through.

He was a Long's man.

And Long's men finished their goals.

* * *

Kyle was feeling guilty when he saw Forrest arrive.

"Come on, Dan," He begged his best friend. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. This is too much. Even for us."

Dan shot him a dangerous look.

"Are you backing out on us, Kyle? Too fucking scared for a simple hazing ritual that your grandmother could do?"

Kyle lapsed into silence.

Forrest was there, and things were set in motion. They had told him to jump off a water tower. And then he'd be a popular jock.

Kyle stood at the bottom, hating himself even more for going along. He saw how terrified Forrest looked-and guilt resided in him. Took over, but it was too late. Forrest jumped.

There were cheers, and then gasps as they saw a floating body.

Kyle's face paled.

"Shit! Shit!" He raced into the water, but no one was helping him. He couldn't believe that they were all just *standing* there, like a zombie. Suddenly flashlights of a security officer was on them, and the other kids bolted. They left Kyle there, doing cpr on Forrest. Begging Forrest that if he lived he would be a changed man, That he would make some kind of difference, and make up for the things he had done

1

2

3

1

2

3

1

2

3...


	5. Chapter 5

Isobel was talking to Rosa, by the blenchers. Concern in her tone as she mentioned what Alex had said.

"I didn't mean to...have him have to tell someone like that,"Isobel added, tears spilling. "I know that I shouldn't be telling anyone, Rosa...But you're my girlfriend, and it feels _weird_ to be keeping something from you...What should I do? Tell Michael?"

"No," Rosa told her quickly, "Alex has to tell Michael in his own time, if he *wants* to.Isobel, I love you-but you can be..."

"A bitch?" Isobel quietly supplied and Rosa gave a quiver of a smile.

"I was going to say mean girl."

Isobel just groaned.

"I still can't believe Alex has to deal with this. After everything else he's been through."

"Life's not fair," Rosa agreed, but she grabbed Isobel's hand. "At least we're in this together, though," she pressed and Isobel leaned over to slowly kiss her.

* * *

Alex walked up to Michael that Monday. Michael had already heard that Forrest Long was in the hospital. The whole school was talking about it. He was also aware that Forrest apparently dated Alex. That really threw him for a loop.

"Michael." Alex's voice was soft, but still startled him.

"Alex..." Michael cleared his throat. "I heard what happened to Forrest," he added, lamely.

"Yeah, you and the whole school-"Alex sighed, and Geurin winced.

"I...is he going to be okay?"

"He is. Because Kyle Valenti saved his life."

Guerin arched his eyebrows, and Alex shrugged.

"I know, surprised me , too. Look I wanted to apologize for blowing you off this weekend. I was really worried about Forrest-"

"Enough said," Guerin excused, but Alex shook his head.

"No, I mean you should have a REAL apology. Since you've been one of the only damned nice kids at this hell hole." He sighed, and shifted. "I also like astronomy, and was wondering if you would like to go to the space museum? After school?"

"You mean like on a date?" Michael teased, and Alex frowned.

"No, I mean as friends-"

"Kidding about the date part," Michael quickly replied, and then nodded. "I also like astronomy...sure I'll go."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the lockers after the school bell rings?" Alex decided and Michael nodded.

"I'll be there,"

And with that he watched Alex walk away, unable to keep from looking at the young man who kept on changing up his life, mostly for the better...


	6. Chapter 6

Geurin was thrown off guard by how much Alex Manes seemed to know about astronomy.

"You really like this stuff," Geurin observed, and Alex frowned.

"Stuff?"

Michael flushed a bit.

"I know it's more than stuff," he apologized. "It's...a lot of things. I'm just surprised by your variety of interests. "

Alex shrugged.

"Not being popular gives me lots of spare time, to study."

"What about college?" Geurin dared to ask, and Alex frowned, as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"I don't think I'm going to college...I don't know." He shrugged, as he glanced at some of the posters, and telescopes. "I have a lot of things I want to do. So much so, I made a bucket list."

"Really?" Geurin looked surprised. "I...wow, that's really cool. Most kids don't think past high school."

Alex smiled at him.

"I'm not like most kids," he fake whispered, and Michael laughed.

"That's true...so what's on your bucket list?"

"Hmmm...maybe join the peace corp...Possibly even the army. I wouldn't mind learning some defense moves. I want to...possibly travel the world." Alex sighed. "So many things I want to do. Like...be in two places at once. Witness a miracle..."

Geurin swallowed, feeling heavy inside.

"Damn," he replied, shaking his head. "That's intense. And some deep ass shit."

Alex laughed, and shook his head.

"Yeah, some deep ass shit, all right." He stood up, quickly. "The museum is closing soon. We should leave so we can cram in a music lesson."

"Really?" Michael looked elated, and thrilled. "You'd still do that?"

"Course. I promised you, didn't I? Besides you're really talented. I also heard it through the grape vine that you're hella smart. So where are YOU going to college?"

Geurin rolled his eyes,

"Afraid I'm not as ambitious as you, my friend. No college in my path. Probably be working at Sanders Car repair for the rest of my life."

Alex frowned, and shook his head.

"I really don't like that," he told Geurin. "You shouldn't waste life...it's one of the most precious things out there."

Michael frowned, but didn't say anything as they went to the park, his mind lost in the information he learned about Alex Manes that day...


	7. Chapter 7

It had been his 10th music lesson with Alex when Michael was working up the courage to ask Alex out. Alex had continued to be shy, and even retreated further back into his more reserved part since the museum. Guerin had hoped that that little exchange would have opened Alex up, to more communication. 

"He's keeping some sort of secret," Michael muttered at the CrashDown's Diner. "I can feel it."

Liz looked at her milkshake, determined not to say anything-due to Rosa's advice.

"Maybe you should ask his mom permission," Max suddenly suggested. "To date him, I mean. Might win some favors on asking the parents, first."

Michael grinned, and patted Max on the shoulder.

"You're a genius, bro." He studied his sister. "Isobel, you okay?"

"Yup, totally." She nodded. "Just hunkey dorey." Max and Michael eyed each other before moving on from the conversation.

* * *

Mindy was surprised to hear the doorbell ring, as visitors were not common at the Manes House.

Slowly she opened it, and frowned as she saw a curly haired young man at the doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Manes," the boy stated, and Mindy's lips quivered into a smile. 

"It's Miss," she corrected, still wincing at the Mrs. 

"What?" The poor boy seemed to be looking flustered. "I...oh yeah, Miss. Manes. Sorry about that." Mindy waved her hand, brushing it to the side, and Guerin shifted.

"I'm a friend of Alex's," he blurted out, and Mindy looked surprised. Her face softened.

"I wasn't aware Alex had a friend," she finally admitted. "Please...come in."

Michael obeyed, and took off his hat. Mindy appreciated how respectful he was.

"Would you like a coke? I'm sorry, I didn't get your name.

"Michael, ma'am. Michael Guerin. And I'm all right, thank you."

"Have a seat." She nodded to the livingroom, and he walked over there. She could tell he was sweating.

"I...Alex is also my music teacher," Guerin told her, and she smiled.

"He's a wonderful musician. I'm glad he's using those skills," she replied. 

"I...well...I..."

"Son...Michael...I don't bite. What is it that you want to ask? Before you explode."

Guerin chuckled, and swallowed.

"I wanted to...IwantedtoaskifIcouldtakeAlexout." Finally he said that all under one breath.

Mindy paused.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Guerin flushed beet red, but repeated the sentence. Only slower,

"I wanted to ask if I could take Alex out," he admitted, swallowing. "On a date..." He added at the look of shock on Mindy's face.

Mindy just looked confused. This was not what she was prepared for. She never even thought Alex would get to date in high school.

And then if he publically dated the bullying might get worse. But still...Someone was asking her permission to take out her son. She was almost giddy with the old fashioness of it.

She stood up.

"Michael is it?"

"Yes ma'am." He was quick, and respectful. She leaned over to give him a hug. 

"You just made my day by asking my permission."

Michael's face paled.

"Was that too weird? Or...not the right thing to do?"

"Oh no," Mindy assured him. "It was more than the right thing to do. I would...look I would love it if you went out with my boy. I think he's very special."

"I do too, Miss. Manes. And I would protect him...from the bullys." She nodded, a look of relief on her face

'Yes, I am rather worried about that. Given how his father used to hit him."

Michael nodded, and swallowed.

"I protected him from some jocks the other day," he pointed out, and she looked surprised.

"I do appreciate that. I would like it if he was safer at school...Yes, yes you may ask Alex out. But he has to be okay with it. And okay with you dating at school. He might want to date in private. Would that be okay with you?"

"As long as I get to date your son, I don't mind," Guerin assured her.

She almost laughed at his response.

"Good reply! Here, I'm going to get you a coke while you wait for Alex."

So she got up, and he sighed in relief.

The first step was over. Now, he had to do the hardest part. Convince Alex Manes to date him.

A part of him thought that would be impossible task. Even if he was an alien. 


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm really sorry I've been mia on some of my malex fics. Been hitting writers block with some of them. Put not giving up!_

* * *

Alex was shaking his head, smiling, as Michael pulled up in his own truck.

"Too cheesy?" Guerin asked, as he opened the car door. Alex still shook his head.

"I don't know," Alex admitted. "I just can't believe you asked my *mother's* permission. I also can't believe she said yes."

"What can I say?" Michael shrugged. "I'm a hit with the parents. But seriously...we can ditch the car, if you want."

Alex arched his eyes, and assured Michael it was fine.

They went to an outdoor diner, as Alex had once admitted he loved eating outside.

"I can't believe you were even paying attention enough to remember that," Alex had remarked during their first course.

"Are you kidding? You're a great teacher! And I'm not just saying that because I have a-" Michael fell silent, almost horrified he admitted it. Alex gave a sly grin.

"Even though you have a crush on me? Is that what you were going to say?" Michael all but blushed, and tried to defend himself, before caving in.

"What's the point? All right, I'm attracted to you. So sue me."

"I should," Alex remarked, calmly. "I told you not to fall in love with me."

Michael's mouth opened.

"I...who the hell said anything about love? I just find you...hot, that's all." He winced at how that sounded, but Alex studied him.

"Are you sure?" He pressed, and Michael quickly nodded, not believing that Alex seemed to be buying into this story.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Alex sighed, and his body relaxed a bit.

"Good. I was serious about what I warned you against, before."

"Yeah," Guerin remarked, shoveling food in his mouth. "You made that really clear just now."

"Sorry." Alex had the decency to wince. "It's just..." He took a drink of water, and stared at his plate.

He should come clean.

The chemos were getting old fast. And going through it alone was harder than he thought. Plus, he really should warn Michael.

"Look, Michael...I'm really glad you took me out, but you need to know what you're getting into before you start dating me."

Michael placed his hand on Alex's.

"Alex, whatever it is, I can handle it. I'm a big boy."

Alex blinked back tears, and looked up the sky-blinking still.

"I thought I'd be able to tell you this right away. But it's turning out harder than I thought. Especially since you were the one thing that was so...blissfully *normal* in my damned life."

Michael squeezed Alex's hand.

"Alex, you're scaring me a bit."

Alex looked at him, finally, and took a deep breath.

He had to say it.

To come clean.

"Michael, I'm sick."

Guerin was quick to respond. Too quick.

"Is it the food? I knew it, that this 4 star diner would turn out rotten somehow,...Should have cooked for you."

"No!" Alex fought the urge to laugh, and shake his head. "I WISH it was food poisoning."

"Then are you cold? Let me give you my jacket-"

"Michael will you shut up and let me finish?!" Alex raised his voice as loud as he would dare, and Michael stilled.

"Okay," Guerin replied, With shuddering breath Alex looked at him, and finally said his secret.

"Michael, I'm dying. I have cancer."

And for Michael the last thing he remembered would be everything fading to black...


	9. Chapter 9

_Really sorry for not updating sooner. My cat had a fever, and an infection-was really sick. But now doing much better. So I hadn't been in the right mindset for writing fics. But trying to update more, now!_

* * *

Michael was shaking after Alex had told him the news. He felt cold, cold to his bones. Alex had told him that that was the shock. But that didn't deter from what he was experiencing. He could barely remember the drive back. But he knew Alex was the one to drive.

"Are you going to be all right, alone?" He remembered Alex asking that, and him nodding. He would remember stumbling to his room, ignoring his foster parents. And sobbing himself to sleep.

The next day was also a blur, and he was aware Isobel and Max noticed him being different. Isobel cornered him.

"Michael...did Alex tell you anything?"

Michael's mind shifted gears, and he realized what Isobel was asking.

"How...did you know?"

Isobel looked guilty.

"Alex told me," she admitted, and Michael's mouth dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. She looked down, shame creeping in.

"Rosa said not to..." And winced when she mentioned her girlfriends name. Guerin's eyes flared with anger.

"So _Rosa_ knew before me?!"

"Look, Alex turned you down that one day, and you looked _crestfallen,_ Michael! I just asked him what he said to you, and he lashed out-and yelled that he had cancer!"

Michael processed this, and straightened himself up. He stared at Isobel.

"Why the hell would you even bother talking to him? It's not your fucking business if Alex turned me down! Being an alien, like you, doesn't give you the _right_ to control my life!"

Isobel opened her mouth, and closed it.

"Keep your voice down," was all she was able to say.

Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Because you're worried someone would find out? You know what? I _should_ tell Alex! Maybe I could use my powers to heal him from his cancer. Have you noticed we *never* get sick?"

Isobel looked horrified.

"What? Michael, you can't-"

Michael backed off.

"Stop, Isobel, and stay out of my life. You're no longer a part of it. You can't stop me from doing what I want to do. And if you can't accept that, then you're dead to me."

He stormed off, leaving Isobel with her hand over her mouth, willing herself not to cry.

* * *

Alex felt confused on why Michael wanted to talk to them in his truck. He had honestly expected Michael to drift away, after hearing the cancer news. That normally keeps people at arms length. But he was even more confused when Michael said he had something to confess. Something that could _help_ Alex.

Alex slid into Michael's blue truck, frowning.

"What do you want to talk about, Michael? Is it the cancer? I understand if you have a lot of questions-"

"No." Michael cut him off, and it was then Alex noticed how timid Michael looked. And terrified. That caught his attention. "No...I uh..."Michael coughed, and resumed, his voice shaking. "I...Look...I decided since we're being honest, and all that I have something I'm keeping from you. And it's why I can't be mad at you that you have cancer. And I'm also saying this because my secret might help save you. And I'd never...never could live with myself if I didn't do something to help..." He was rambling, but then he stopped.

Alex waited, and took a deep breath.

"Michael, whatever it is...you can tell me. I don't...scare away easily."

The young man in front of him sucked in his breath.

"Yeah, I bet you'll be wishing you hadn't have said that," he commented, with a shaky laugh. Alex waited, and Michael continued.

"So yeah...you know all about Roswell's history? And the UFO crash?"

That threw Alex for a loop. He tried to reign himself in, and focus on what Michael was saying.

"I...uh...yeah?" Maybe Michael was related to the government?

"Well...you know the story of the alien bodies...right?"

Alex fell silent, but nodded, still confused.

"Well..the alien body... it was me," Michael admitted. He didn't want to throw Isobel and Max under the bus. He saw Alex frozen, and continued. "Er...I'm an alien," he finally confessed. More silence. "Surprise?" He added, lamely.

Alex just sat there, and Michael finally realized he would have to do more than tell.

He looked at his ipod and it started to float. Alex stiffed.

"What the hell?" The music on the IPOD started to change. And then it was turned off, and set back onto the dashboard. With Michael just looking at it.

He stared at Alex.

"You still want to say you don't scare away, easily?" He asked, and with Alex still silent he knew their relationship would never be the same again. But he was still glad he told. Finally, there would be no more secrets.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex sat there, for several minutes. Michael was quiet, also, trying to figure out how to transition to the next conversation.

"Do you want me to drive you home?..." His voice trailed off, as Alex glanced at him. Alex almost shivered, and Guerin's instinct was to cover him with blankets. 

"No, we can sit here for a little bit..."He glanced at Michael. "I...how long have you known?"

"That I'm an alien?" Guerin asked, honestly, and Alex nodded. "I...I think I've always known? My first memory was in orphanage with Max and Isobel. They got adopted to the Evans, but not me."

"Why?"

Michael shook his head.

"That...doesn't really matter. _You're_ the one who is dying. And found out life changing news. My tragic backstory shouldn't be the forefront."

Alex's eyes shifted, and looked sad.

"Did no one ever put you in the forefront?"

Michael caught his breath.

"No," he finally admitted. "Look, I only told you for the reasons I said. Maybe I could somehow...TAKE the disease out of you? Or Max can. Max can do things with bodies, and energies I don't totally understand, but-"

Alex placed his hand to his own lips.

"It's okay, Michael. I don't need to know everything right now. I'm...processing."

Michael shrugged, still twitchy, and nervous.

"I guess...that's better than a full on freak out?"

Alex smiled, and then leaned in to kiss Michael.

Michael looked shocked.

"I...what the hell was that for?"

Alex looked embarrassed.

"I just wanted to thank you...for the date, and for the honesty. No one's ever really been that honest. They mostly try and lie, and hide things from me."

"That must fucking suck," Michael stated simply and Alex chuckled at the eloquence of his date.

"Yes, it does fucking suck."

He bit his lip and leaned in for another kiss. Michael fell silent, but kissed back. Their tongues met, and they explored each others mouths. Suddenly Alex was taking off his shirt, and Michael stilled.

"I...are you sure?"

"Yes," whispered Alex. "I've never been more sure of anything."

Guerin paused, trying to collect his thoughts.

"You found out your boyfriend is an alien, and you still want to sleep with him?"

Alex frowned.

"One, I might have a kink, two...did I say we were boyfriends?"

Michael's blush went to his neck, and Alex laughed, amused, as he bit at Michael's ear-and nibbled at it.

"Good one," Michael murmured as he wrapped his arms around Alex's neck. He let Alex suck his neck, and then take off Guerin's shirt.

And finally his pants. Almost breathless, and in between lots of explored kissing Alex undid both pants. Michael prepared himself to be a bottom, surprising Alex. But Michael wanted his lover to feel safe, and in control. Especially with this new information.

So he leaned against Alexs chest, as he gently worshipped the young man's body. Alex entered Michael, and started to thrust.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alex stated, between gasps, and Michael assured him that he could take it.

And he WANTED to take it. He cried out, as Alex thrusted over, and over. The car was steaming, and both were so in the moment that they never noticed a figure watching in the distance.

And that figure being none other than Kyle Valenti...


	11. Chapter 11

Alex had visited Forrest in the hospital the day after Michael told him he was an alien. A part of him wondered if he should ask Michael if he, or Evans, could heal Forrest. But he also wondered just _how many_ favors he should ask.

"My parents are more pissed at Jim Valenti than of Kyle Valenti," Forrest told Alex, during their visit. "They think if he had done a better job on raising Kyle, Kyle wouldn't have turned out so poorly."

"I think they're right," Alex agreed, and Forrest shrugged. "Maybe, but they are suing Jim Valenti, and having child services come, and get the place scoped out. Made sure Kyle is being treated all right. " Alex winced.

"That probably doesn't make Kyle too happy."

"No," Forrest agreed. "It doesn't, but right now, I could give two shits about Kyle, and his friends."

Alex sighed, in relief.

"For that," he commented, slowly. "I am glad."

Forrest paused, when the nurse said visiting hours were over. 

"Look, you and Michael? It's kind of all over the school."

Alex frowned.

"We've just been hanging out."

"A _lot_ The new kid, hanging out with the gay kid, a _lot_. In a small, conservative school?"

"Yeah." Alex wrinkled his nose. "I get your point." He patted Forrest on the shoulder. "I'll be glad to see you back, Forrest."

"Yeah," Forrest sighed, ruefully. "Me, too."

* * *

When Alex went to school the next day he sensed something was weird. People were tossing him odd looks, and snickering. He pursed his lips, and pretended not to see anything as he went to the music room, before class.

There, his face went ash white as he saw posters strewn on the floor. With shaking hands he picked one up, and he saw red when he saw there was a picture of him and Michael, in the car. Clearly having sex.

"So, you're the top,huh?" One of Kyle's friends asked, as he passed the room in the hallway.

Alex was shaking, and turned.

"WHO did this?" He snarled, and jock friend shook his head, laughing. 

"Who do you think?"

Alex felt sick. Not for himself, but for Guerin. Because Guerin was new here, and still trying to fit in. And this might tarnish his reputation, forever.

He stormed to Kyle's locker, where Kyle was hanging out with Stephanie, and a couple of other people.

" _Really_ Valenti?!" He shouted, shoving the poster in Kyle's face. "Really? You would sink THIS low?"

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Look, so you two faggots had sex. It's no big deal, really. I thought I'd save you the trouble of coming out with a new relationship...So soon after Forrest, I can see why you didn't broadcast it to the world, yet. I thought I'd do you a favor."

Alex shoved Kyle against the locker.

"You sonofabitch-"

"No," Kyle shot at him. "You don't get to make me into a bad guy. Not when you obviously talked to Forrest's parents. And convinced them to have child service show up."

Alex stopped, as he was on the verge of punching.

"Seriously? You seriously think it was me?"

"You ALWAYS hated me," Kyle snapped, and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! Because you're a homophobic bigot! Who makes my life a living hell!"

"At least I do the courtesy of having you have your life after school be your own!" Kyle shouted back. "Do you know how _humiliating_ it was to have child service ask if I was ever beaten by my old man?"

"I had NOTHING to do with that!" Alex exploded. "And that gives you NO right to do this! This was NOT your story to tell! You had no idea what hell you might cause for Michael, and his home life, by doing this."

Concern briefly filled Kyle's eyes, and left.

"I just made it easier for you two to date in public," he finally stated. "You should be THANKING me."

Alex was about to punch Kyle when he saw Michael in the middle of the hallway, standing there-holding the poster.

Alex would _never_ forget the miserable look planted on Michael's face, as he took in what was happening. Alex knew Michael was on the verge of a breakdown, and walked over to him.

Quickly he buried Guerin's head into his chest.

"This is about _me_ ," he whispered to Michael. ":I'm so fucking sorry," he added, as Michael started shuddering into great, gasping sobs. "Let's get out of here," he added, and the two ignored the rest of the world as they walked to get some fresh air. With Michael's body huddled next to Alex for safety, as Alex vowed to make sure that this would never happen to them, again,. 


	12. Chapter 12

Mindy was _furious_.

"I'm going to call Jim Valenti and give him a piece of my mind!" She snapped, while pacing. "After _that_ , I'm going to tell him to prepare for a Goddamned Lawsuit!"

Michael was watching Alex, carefully. Alex's face had become more pale. More weary. 

"Mrs. Manes," he spoke gently as Mindy continued to rant.

"I cannot *believe* the audacity to distribute child pornography on a mere whim!"

"Mom," Alex croaked, and started shivering. Guerin wrapped his jacket around his boyfriend. Mindy stopped, mid step.

"Oh sweetie, you should lay down," she whispered, looking horrified. 

"I'll help him to his room," Michael told her. She nodded, and trailed after them.

"Darling I'm _so sorry_. Maybe...Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"No!" Alex pleaded with Mindy. "Not...now. I've had so many hospital stays..."

"I know, love," Mindy whispered. Michael got twitchy. He was wanting to call Max, and to bring him over-but not with Mindy in the room.

"I just need...rest," Alex sighed.

"I'll stay with him , throughout the night," Michael vowed. Mindy looked relieved, and nodded. She stood up, and kissed both on the forehead.

"You two are lucky to have each other," she told them. 

"I think so," Alex agreed, while snuggling next to Michael. Finally Mindy left. He could hear her downstairs, a few minutes later-shouting at Jim Valenti over the phone. He closed his eyes, and asked Isobel to bring Max to Alex's room. Unnoticed.

A few minutes later Max was at the window, knocking. Michael brought him inside, gratefully.

"Thanks, Max."

"Of course." Max eyed Alex. "I'm not sure if I have the stamina, though. "

"I want you to at _least_ try,' Michael begged. "I'd never forgive myself..."

Alex was shivering but still feverish. He murmured Michael's name, and Guerin grabbed his hand.

"Please, Max?" Michael croaked out. "You _know_ I've never asked you for anything!"

Max sighed, and then readied himself. After a few seconds he placed his hand over Alex's chest. The power started flickering.

"Michael? Alex?" Mindy called out.

"Must be the weather, Mrs. Manes!" Michael shouted. Thankfully it was storming out. Silence, and then Mindy agreed with him. Max continued to push energy into Alex. Alex cried out, and so did Max. Michael could see Max getting weaker, but still wanted to try as long as possible.

Finally, Max collapsed, against the wall.

"I'm sorry...Michael," he whispered. He was shaking, and looked exhausted. "He's too...far gone."

Michael lowered his eyes.

"It's okay, Max," he sighed. "I figured you couldn't. But had to...at least try."

Max swallowed, and stood.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and wrapped Michael into a hug.

There Michael finally broke his guard down. He started to sob, quietly on to Max's shoulder. Max hugged him tighter, not wanting to let him go. Not wanting to let Michael experience more pain, and heartache. For hours Michael cried against Max, as Alex remained passed out-in a feverish state.

Max left in the morning. When Mindy went in the room, she stood still as she saw Michael's arms wrapped around Alex's body. And Michael's face buried against Alex's necks-with tear stained cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Arturo Ortecho was working late at Crashdowns when he ran into the little boy. The kid looked lost, and scared. And he was missing an eye. Arturo couldn't pass him by. He opened the door, and the kid jumped up from the bench he was sitting at. Liz's father frowned, as he glanced at the boy.

"Are you waiting for the bus, son?" He asked, gently. The boy glanced at the bus sign at the bench. He nodded.

"Bus won't be coming until Monday," Arturo informed him. "The bus drivers take Sundays off, here."

"Oh." The boy lowered his eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

"Come on in," Artturo offered. "And you can have some food. Stay the night."

The boy nodded, slowly, and shuffled inside.

"What's your name, kid?" Arturo had to ask. The boy swallowed, before answering.

"Walt, sir. My name's Walt."

"Well, Walt, my name's Arturo. Maybe you can be my little helper for the next few days? While you stay here? Would you like that? It'd be light work, of course. But give you a purpose until we can get your housing situation worked out."

"Okay, sir."

Arturo's cheeks crinkled when he smiled.

"Call me, Arturo, Walt."

And placing his hand over Walt's shoulders, he brought the boy inside from the cold.

* * *

Michael was with Max, and Isobel, at Crashdowns that Sunday morning. Max was apologizing to Michael, for failing to heal Alex.

"It's all right, Max," Michael assured him. "I just had to try. I didn't really think..." He glanced at the young boy that moved by them, sweeping.

"Hey, who's that?" 

Isobel shrugged, and Max waved Arturo down.

"Who's the kid?" Max was brave enough to ask. Arturo looked at Walt, with a sad shrug.

"Don't know. He was waiting for a bus last night. I felt bad for him, so giving him a place to stay since Liz is going away soon. And with Rosa not here...we had a spare room. That's where the boy's staying. He's said his name is Walt."

"Are you seriously considering raising a kid, at your age-Mr. Ortecho?" Isobel asked, with such genuine concern Arturo didn't seem offended.

"I'm not sure I can," Arturo admitted. "I might be able to foster him, but at some point...he'll probably go into the system." He shook his head, with a pitying look. Guerin looked at him, sharply at the word 'system'.

"You can't do that," he disagreed, intently. "The system is a hellish place to grow up."

Arturo seemed saddened by Michael's response, while Max kicked Michael under the table.

"So what should I do?" Arturo asked, looking lost. "Give him to you?" There was a pause, and a beat before he continued. "That's honestly not a bad idea, now that I think about it. But ,alas, you're too young-kid. And not married. Social workers like it better, if you're married."

"I'm turning 18, " Guerin argued, suddenly intrigued by the idea of adoption. "I could probably legally adopt him in like a year, or two."

"Michael, have you lost your mind?!" Max hissed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ortecho,"Isobel told Arturo. "His lover is dying, and he's a little out of sorts because of it."

"Isobel!" Max looked horrified for Michael's behalf and Arturo looked strickend.

"Is that poor Alex Manes?"

Michael looked surprised, and nodded.

"How'd you know?"

Arturo sighed.

"Mindy Manes told me, during a bad night of chemo. She was here, getting a breather from the hospital. I wasn't aware it's getting so critical. I'm sorry for even suggesting adoption, with all you have going on. But I should get back to work,"

Before they could say anything Arturo was already greeting a new customer. And Michael kept on looking at the kid who cleaning tables nearby.

"Forget it, Michael," Max scolded. "Isobel might have been a bit crass-"

"Hey!"

"But she's right. You have too much on your plate. Besides you know what Mr. Ortecho said, about marriage, and all."

"So?" Michael remarked, sharper than intended. "Maybe you'd like to know something I've been thinking about for a while. Before I knew about Walt..." He took deep breaths, and looked at his siblings. "I've been thinking about asking Alex Manes to marry me," he admitted. And just like that a new topic was born for Isobel and Max to obsess about. But as they weighed the pros and cons of Michael's idea -Michael couldn't get the thought of adopting a child,one day, out of his mind. 


	14. Chapter 14

wanted to write a personal author's note, and apologize for not tagging a major character death. When I started, I was very unsure of how this story would go. Bad, sadly, I just think that this is the best ending for it. I have plans on trying to soften blows, ect. And it might be a while before I get to that part-because it DOES sting. But Alex will most likely die. Unless people seem too against that idea. But just wanted to give you all a heads up, and porously apologize for not tagging it correctly. 


	15. Chapter 15

and one more thing, since I feel really bad for not sharing my thoughts in general.

I might change them, seeing how people aren't loving Alex dying

But my original plan was for Max's attempt to have actually prolonged his death. To up to 5 years. Enough for them to get married, slowly become adults, and maybe even adopt a couple of kids. I think in this version they are 18. Something else I didn't discuss. So I really apologize. I just wanted that one chapter to be setting up them talking about marriage, more than anything else. And planting the idea of adopting kids in the future. 

Or if you guys really want, I could have Alex live?? It seems like people would rather have that. But that was my original plan


	16. Chapter 16

_a better update than the last one. And also like I said in the previous comments-I have decided to let Alex live_

* * *

Michael watched from the truck at Crashdown as Walt's Aunt and Uncle had arrived. Arturo had pressed Walt about what would be the safest place for him, seeing how Arturo could no longer house the boy without raising suspicion. Michael sighed, feeling guilty that he couldn't help Walt yet. But a lingering desire filled him to help children like that boy, and those who grew up like Michael-himself.

Max sat next to him, looking agitated.

"Michael, I want to try something, again."

Guerin frowned, as he glanced at Max.

"What is it?"

Max sighed, and swallowed.

"I want to try and heal Alex, again."

Surprise filled Michael.

"I...but you tried!"

"I know! I know. But maybe, I didn't try _hard enough_. I just, never would forgive myself if I didn't try *more*."

Michael was silent as Max tried to let him process this.

"Please?"

"All right," Michael sighed. "I'm pretty desperate myself. I 've been trying to prepare myself for losing him. I just don't know if I _can_. "

Max nodded, looking relieved at the answer. Slowly they drove to Alex's house. Alex was still resting, getting weaker, instead of better. Mindy was at the hospital, trying to find the best doctors available. 

Both were glad the house was empty as they trailed up stairs. Michael knocked.

"Alex, it's me."

"Michael?" Alex's voice weakly answered, and it pained Michael to hear him like that. Michael hurried inside, and saw how pale Alex looked.

"Max, do you think there's still time?"

Max sighed.

"Only one way to find out."

"Time...for what?" Alex looked confused as Guerin sat next to him.

"Max is going to try and heal you, again. And Alex, I need you to try and let him in more. And fight to live, as _hard as you can_. Because if you do, I want to marry you."

He knew it was more out of the blue than he had anticipated, but it did the trick. Alex gasped, and looked at Michael-wide eyed.

"You serious?"

"I am. Only if you're serious about trying to fight to live. Now that you have something to live _for."_

Alex sat there, and slowly nodded.

"Okay Max, I want you to try."

Max nodded, and placed his hand on Alex's chest. Warmth filled his body. And heat began to suck the virus out-like a fire. Alex cried out from the intensity of it. And some of the pain. But he gripped Michael's hand. Color began to return on his face.

He continued to cry out, as Max did-also. Max's knees were buckling, but he placed both hands this time,.

"I need you to fight!" Michael cried out, with real fear in his tone. "Fight for me, Alex! Remember, we're going to get married, and adopt kids someday! But I need you to _fight_!"

Alex struggled, and continued to control his breathing-and bare the pain-as Max's powers intensified. The lights flickered. And one of the bulbs burst.

Finally the energy stopped protruding to the surface. 

It was over, and Alex laid, collapsed in Michael's arms. Michael touched his brother, quickly,

"Max?"

Max was gasping for breath, as he collapsed to the floor.

"I'm all right," he croaked out. "Just tired." Guerin nodded, and glanced at Alex.

"Alex?" Alex took deep breaths, and Michael gasped as pink returned to his cheeks.

"I'm okay." He blinked, several times. "In fact, I feel...better then I have in a long, long time."

He stood up, somewhat shaky, with Michael's help. Then he knelt to Max.

"I think it worked," he whispered, with awe in his voice. "I think the cancer might be gone." Overwhelmed with emotions he enveloped Max into a hug. "Thank you," he murmured. "Thank you."

Michael let tears fall down his face as Max nodded, relief in his own eyes.

"So?" Michael asked, shaking from the events, and barely able to breathe. "Do you still want to?"

Alex looked confused, at first.

"Want to marry me?"

Alex blinked, and then gave a joyous laugh. It was the most beautiful thing Michael has heard.

"Of course I will, Michael Guerin. I would love to marry you."

And for the first time, in a long time, Michael felt like he belonged. Like he was home.


End file.
